Media playback services may be made available on a variety of user devices, including mobile devices and fixed devices that are configured to receive media via the Internet. User devices typically require trade-offs. Some user devices (e.g., a smart phone) may offer greater mobility while sacrificing screen size and/or picture quality. Conversely, some fixed devices (e.g., a connected television) may provide better picture quality and screen size without mobility. Furthermore, some user devices may be shared among multiple users. Thus, when a variety of user devices are available, multiple factors may influence selection of a user device to access media playback services.